


mornings with you

by onlyyouperrie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyyouperrie/pseuds/onlyyouperrie
Summary: where sooyoung has a lot of suppressed feelings and decides to take seungwan on an early morning drive to address them.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble but I was so deep in my feels that it turned into a oneshot instead. This is based on something I tweeted about the possibility of Wendy being the first member Joy ever drove for when she got her license.
> 
> Anyway, this is a work of fiction so I hope you guys like it considering that this is my first time writing for WenJoy. As always, please leave comments/feedback since they are always appreciated. you can also hit me up on twitter @fluffywanniee.

“Unnie, wake up.”

Wendy slowly roused from sleep and squinted; eyes adjusting to the darkness in her bedroom and to a cozily dressed Park Sooyoung gently tugging the blankets covering her.

“Yah. It’s too early why aren’t you asleep?” Thinking nothing of it, the older girl burrowed into the covers and attempted to go back to slumber. However, the moment of peace didn’t last long as her jacket and a set of her training clothes were tossed on her bed.

“Come on, unnie! You have to get dressed!”

Sooyoung tugged on Seungwan’s hand to get her to sit. As she did so, she couldn’t help but smile fondly and feel a rush of warmth in her chest as she watched her favorite unnie rub the sleepiness from her eyes while kicking her legs in protest.

Knowing that Seungwan wouldn't be able to resist her, Sooyoung ruffled the older girl’s hair before leaving the room. “I’ll meet you downstairs in five minutes, okay?”

Seungwan looked at her curiously. “What are you planning, Sooyoung-ah?”

_“We’re going for a drive.”_

*******

“We’re here.”

Sooyoung looked over from the driver’s seat - one hand resting on the door and the other still on the steering wheel, a tender look grazing her features as she watched Seungwan marveling at her surroundings.

Stepping outside, Sooyoung quickly made her way towards the other side of the vehicle, opening the door for Wendy before the other girl could.

And as Seungwan smiled brightly at her, taking one of Sooyoung’s hands into her own, Sooyoung knew she was done for - already tired and no longer able to fight the overwhelming feelings she’s tried to suppress during all those years of being together. All those times of questioning her emotions and intentions were the last thing on her mind as the sound of her own heartbeat drowned any of her doubts.

As she felt Seungwan entangling their fingers together, gently dragging her around the vacant park they arrived at, Sooyoung decided that maybe it was okay to lose sometimes.

_She already has._

*******

Minutes turned into hours, and the two eventually found themselves lazily lounging in the grass; a blanket laid out underneath them as they bantered and exchanged stories while huddled close together - their hands still intertwined as Sooyoung’s head rests on Seungwan’s shoulder.

After the vocalist ate the last grape from the fruit cup they bought, she peered down at the younger girl comfortably nestling against her. “Sooyoung-ah, how did you even discover this place?”

Sooyoung took in the serenity of the moment - the fresh breeze and crisp scent of nature around them, the sound of the birds chirping to their sweet tune, and the feeling of warmth that came with being encircled in Seungwan’s arms.

“Hmm. All I remember is that one day, things felt too tough. Like I was drowning in all of it and I needed to escape. So I drove and drove without a set destination until I found this.”

She felt Seungwan squeeze her hand.

“The members.. they tried to help but I didn’t want to be a burden and-“ Sooyoung paused abruptly, feeling the lump in her throat which kept her from talking. Because if she said what was on already on the tip of her tongue, she knew that there was no going back. No matter what.

“And what?”

“And you weren’t there, unnie. And I think a big part of me was angry because you weren’t.”

Seungwan wanted to interrupt, but the younger girl held her hand up and looked at her sternly, as if her question opened a whole pandora’s box for Sooyoung.

“I wasn’t mad at you. God, unnie. You know it’s impossible to stay mad at you right? I was mad at myself. I was so selfish.”

Sooyoung scoffs.

“I still relied and needed you so much that I couldn’t handle my own problems without you. And you were already dealing with so much and I couldn't-“

Sooyoung’s words were cut off as she found herself being tugged back into Seungwan’s arms, the older girl locking her in a tight embrace and her lips pressing against the top of Sooyoung’s crown.

“I’m here now, Sooyoung-ah. And I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

And in that moment, with no one else but the two of them, Sooyoung nestled in the arms of the person she's longed for the most, she decided that there was no better time than the present to say what she's been keeping to herself for so long. Seungwan deserves to know. And Sooyoung knew she owed it to herself to take the leap, even if it meant the possibility of breaking her heart.

"Unnie."

Sooyoung takes a deep breath and a whole amount of courage as she feels the other girl raise her head, warm eyes looking at her intently the moment they meet her own.

_Now or never._

"I love you."

It's not like it was the first time Sooyoung has ever said these words to her.

She's said it teasingly, every time after she messes with her unnie just to reassure the older girl that it was all in jest. She's said it apologetically, during the early mornings or late nights after one of their squabbles - those three words helping the two in making amends and relaying the fact that no matter how harsh the words they exchanged, those three words would always be stronger than the rest. And she's said it declaringly, in one of their shows in Toronto where she couldn't help but let the words flow freely as they stood in front of the people Seungwan longed to be with after such a long time.

But no matter how many time's she's said I love you to Seungwan, this was the first instance where Sooyoung laid her heart out on the line - done with her declarations tinted with hopes and maybes, both of them already having gone through so much just to settle for what ifs.

This time, Sooyoung wanted to know what _is_. And what they could be if they just take the chance.

So a long beat passed. And then another, as Sooyoung tried to gauge Seungwan's reaction. Taking the long passing silence as a negative reaction, Sooyoung braced herself for what she thouhght was going to be an impending rejection - gently retracting herself from Seungwan's grip. However, this seemed to push the older girl into action as the arms around her tightened their hold; Seungwan tipping Sooyoung's chin up so she could meet her eyes.

And as soon as their gazes met, Seungwan held in a chuckle when Sooyoung acted on her reflex to look away, embarrassment and fear both lingering on the surface.

_"Sooyoung-ah. I really wish you could look at me when I'm about to tell you that I love you too."_

Almost giving herself whiplash, Sooyoung turned to face Seungwan in shock - the older of the pair no longer being able to contain the laughter that's been bubbling in her chest at Sooyoung's sudden reaction.

When she eventually calmed down, Seungwan found herself catching her breath as she stared at Sooyoung fondly; brushing away the strands of hair on the younger girl's face and neatly tucking it behind her ear.

Passing her thumb against Sooyoung's cheek, Seungwan let out all her inhibitions and allowed herself to confess.

"I love you too, you _pabo_. I always have."

And with that finally out in the open, Seungwan almost choked up as she watched a smile slowly grace Sooyoung's face, showing so much happiness which Seungwan hoped was easily reflected in hers.

Holding the hand that was cradling her cheek, Sooyoung finally found the confidence and strength she's been missing ever since Seungwan's absence, and further leaned into the touch before coyly asking, "Always will?"

Instead of answering, Seungwan decided that if her Joy could be brave, then there was no reason for her to be any less.

So as she leaned in, the tips of their noses touching in anticipation for that drama-worthy first kiss, she prayed that it would answer Sooyoung's question and would show the girl that her love will always stay the same.

*******

Eventually reality set back in with a call from Joohyun - naturally scolding them in a motherly-like manner for not informing her of their whereabouts when they were supposed to have schedules in the late afternoon.

Not wanting to face the wrath of their leader and designated mom, the two made their way back and were now in the car; sporting shy smiles and continued to glance sneakily at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Both of them still stuck in their own love-induced bubble.

"I'm glad you took me out today, Sooyoung."

Forgetting about the rules on road safety and all the other hazards for a brief moment, Sooyoung took her eyes off the road and looked over in the passenger seat; not surprised to feel her heart fluttering at the sight of Seungwan beaming at her.

"Me too, unnie. More than you know."

So Sooyoung continued to drive, with the long road back home and Joohyun's inevitable lecture once they arrive still very well ahead of them. Thinking of how great today's outcome was, the younger girl couldn't believe that she once feared losing to her feelings for the older girl.

Because as she felt Seungwan's hand graze her free one before interlocking their fingers, their joined hands resting against the console, Sooyoung believed that admitting to defeat meant so little.

Especially when losing means she gets to win Seungwan's heart.


End file.
